


Saccharine

by QuestionableGentleman



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Bellamy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Murphy, Rimming, slight size kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuestionableGentleman/pseuds/QuestionableGentleman
Summary: One omega's heat sets off the whole dropship camp.Exposition in chapter 1, smut in chapter 2.





	1. Root Beer

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in an AU where after they kicked Murphy out he eventually came back and they settled things alright. Basically everyone lives nobody dies.

Everyone on the Ark was on suppressants. That’s just how it always was. As soon as you hit puberty, they slapped you with them and that was the end of that. The council said it was for population control, and no one argued that. The only time someone went off suppressants was when the council approved them to have a child, and then they were right back on. Dynamics were discussed in school, but more as a part of clinical biology or as a thing of the past. But now, with the hundred on the ground, that system seemed to be more of a problem than originally anticipated.

Suppressants were one of the admittedly many flaws in the plan to send 100 teens to the ground. After a few weeks, the drugs had run through their systems, hormones were running high, everyone was confused, and little was actually getting done. Clarke had contacted her mother over the radio about what to do, but Dr. Griffin  hadn’t been able to give much advice on the subject except to try and keep everyone calm and busy, and things would work themselves out. 

Even that went out the window when Octavia stumbled back into camp after a rendezvous with Lincoln, fully in heat.

 

* * *

 

When Murphy woke up from his impromptu nap he felt like he was dying. He jerked up, sucking in a deep breath of the cool evening air. It didn’t feel cool. He felt like his whole body was on fire. It felt like the time the Ark’s cooling system had broken down, but worse. The air around him smelled heavy, a wild combination of different pheromones with no apparent sources. Murphy ripped off his jacket, throwing it to the side of the small watchtower space, breathing heavily as his shirt quickly followed. All of him itched and his head was pounding. He figured he had to be sick, and leaned against the wall with a soft groan. 

His head slowly cleared as he pressed it against the cool metal of the tower. Only then did he hear the ruckus going on below. Murphy slowly pushed himself up, looking over the edge of the wall and down into the camp, and was shocked at what he saw. 

Two of the group’s alphas, Atom and Mbege stood toe to toe in front of the dropship, engaged in what looked looked like a pretty brutal shouting match, though Murphy couldn’t tell what they were saying from this distance. Mbege was the one to throw a punch, clocking Atom across the jaw. They went down quickly, snarling and hitting and kicking as a few others tried in vain to pull them apart. 

Murphy watched, bewildered. He wondered what the hell could have caused the two close friends to suddenly drive right into the polar opposite. He let his eyes drift over the rest of the camp and his confusion grew. Couples had paired off across most of the small compound, including couples who hadn’t been couples when he’d fallen asleep, and there seemed to be little shame in stripping and fucking on the spot. Murphy felt himself heat up again as he watched a few of the couples. 

His eyes were ripped back to the fight after a minute as someone else jumped into the fray. It was Bellamy, dragging Mbege off of Atom and shoving him aside before pulling the second alpha close and going head to head with him, staring him down. Proving his dominance. 

That  _ did something  _ to Murphy. He quickly dropped back down below the wall as a startled moan escaped him. He sat down shakily. He felt like he was melting. He stared down at himself. His chest was splotchy pink, and he was hard in his pants. He was soaked, too. Murphy trembled a little, leaning his head back. He had known for years that he was an omega, but he’d never figured it would matter. He’d never paid much attention in biology, but he knew enough to be sure that he was in heat. And so were the rest of the omegas in camp. And the alphas in rut. That was the only explanation for what was going on. 

Slowly, Murphy slid down onto his back. His head was foggy, and all he could think of was Bellamy staring down the other alpha. Showing that  _ he _ was top dog. Murphy’s overheated brain provided a few more choice imaginings. 

“Why that asshole?!” yelled the rational part of his brain. “He almost got you hanged and kicked you out of camp to fend for yourself! You only just got yourself back in!” 

Murphy’s heated body didn’t care. He wasn’t sure when he’d shoved his hands down his pants, but there they were, one wrapped around his aching cock, the other shoving two fingers unceremoniously into his slick hole. He bit back a relieved moan, teeth digging into his lower lip to keep down the embarrassing noises welling up in his throat with each movement of his fingers. 

Even as he worked himself over, shoving another finger into himself, it wasn’t enough. Everything was too hot. Too much. He couldn’t keep images of Bellamy out of his head- the alpha fighting others for him, pinning him against the wall, having his way with him. Whatever /alpha/ things his addled mind could come up with. His head was full of fog, and his body was aching for more. He needed an alpha to fuck him. Knot him. Groaning, Murphy banged his head back against the metal wall with a hollow thump. His whole body was trembling, hair sticking to his forehead. He closed his eyes, trying to control his ragged breathing. 

“You don’t need an alpha, John Murphy. You don’t fucking need--” 

“Murphy…” 

The omega’s thoughts were derailed completely at the deep voice and his eyes snapped open, hands jerking out of his pants. As if having read Murphy’s mind, there was Bellamy at the top of the watchtower’s ladder, staring at him with those dark eyes blown wide, pupils almost eclipsing the iris. The alpha’s scent hit Murphy a moment later, and it hit him like a freight train. His head fell back against the wall and he let out an involuntary moan. 

Before Murphy could recover himself, try to preserve a little dignity, Bellamy was next to him, almost on top of him. The alpha’s dark curls were stuck to him, and his face was flushed, breathing erratic. 

“Murphy…” he repeated, voice a deep rumble in his chest. “You… you’re an omega.” 

“Y-yeah. No shit,” was all Murphy could snap, though there was little heat in his voice. He hated how shaky he sounded. He dragged one of his hands up, trying to push Bellamy back. He needed space. He felt like he was going to drown in the alpha’s scent. 

Bellamy was stronger, though. He couldn’t help himself, leaning in and pressing his face to the joint of the omega’s neck and shoulder, inhaling deeply. Murphy stiffened, heart skipping a few beats. He tried to shove him away again. He knew if the alpha kept this up he’d be a mess. He’d melt. 

“Fuck. Fuck, Murphy, you smell so good.” Bellamy’s hands were on him now, feeling up his bare sides. He laved kisses on the omega’s neck, unable to stop himself. 

Murphy couldn’t help but moan, body shuddering. He tried weakly to squirm away, but Bellamy held him firmly in place. His resolve was weakening. He /wanted/ this. Needed it. Badly. His body felt so much better with the alpha so close, touching him, but he still felt so empty. 

“Bell- Bellamy. You’re gonna… fuck… gonna regret this.” Murphy hated having to be the voice of reason, especially with his head so full of fog. He knew, though, that Bellamy’s rut was getting to him. And when it cleared, this would all be /his/ fault. “Bell… you don’t want me! Fuck… You don’t even like me! Go find… aahh… Clarke or-.” 

Talking coherently was hard with the alpha pressed up against him, caging him against the wall and kissing at his neck. It was even harder when he realized he could feel the alpha’s large erection pressed up against his thigh. His words were cut off abruptly when Bellamy spoke, words hot on his neck. 

“Don’t want Clarke. Don’t want anyone else. Fuck, Murph, you’re the only one I want. Ever since we got down to the ground. Nearly killed me to go without you. Fuck. You smell so good. Like root beer. Followed your scent up here. Want you so bad.” Bellamy’s voice was ragged, almost desperate sounding. 

All of the breath rushed out of Murphy’s body at the words. The thought that Bellamy /wanted/ him, and not just because of his rut had his head spinning. The thought that Bellamy had missed him. Words left his mouth before the rapidly unraveling rational part of his brain could stop them. 

“Fuck. You can have me.” 


	2. Spices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The good bit.

“Fuck. You can have me.” 

As soon as the words left Murphy’s lips, Bellamy was on him, body flush against his. Murphy moaned, head tipping back, finally letting himself melt as the alpha’s hands ran over his skinny torso, stopping to rub calloused thumbs over his nipples. Murphy bit his lip, breathing heavily. His heat was starting to build, his thighs quivering. He could feel himself getting even more wet as Bellamy rolled their hips together. 

“You’re fucking gorgeous, Murphy. So gorgeous and all mine.” Bellamy’s voice was a low growl in Murphy’s ear and it made him go weak. 

“Y-yeah… Yeah. All yours, Bell.” Murphy’s brain was on autopilot now, and the alpha’s deep voice and spice-cabinet smell didn’t help. 

“‘M gonna make you scream my name. So everyone in the camp knows who you belong to.” Bellamy kissed down Murphy’s neck and chest slowly, licking over sensitive parts, and running his tongue slowly over and around his perky nipples. 

Murphy’s brain short circuited as Bellamy’s hand slipped under him, down the back of his pants, a long finger rubbing over his wet entrance. Little breathless moans filled the air around them and Murphy’s scarred hands gripped Bellamy’s shoulders for purchase. 

Bellamy grinned up at him, using his free hand to yank the omega’s pants down. He looked over him slowly, drinking in the sight of Murphy’s pale body spread out in front of him like it’d save his life in the desert. He was lean, a few scars and fresher cuts crisscrossing his body. His cock was hard and flushed red, and there was slick dripping down his inner thighs. Murphy quickly became impatient with Bellamy’s inaction though, and kicked at him as best he could in his prone position. 

“You gonna paint a picture, or you gonna fuck me?” 

“Oh I’m gonna fuck you. Fuck you and knot you and fill you up.” One of Bellamy’s hands trailed over Murphy’s flat belly as he moved down to lay between his legs. Just that touch, those words, sent a shudder up Murphy’s spine, a new trickle of slick running down his thigh. 

A yelp escaped Murphy as Bellamy’s tongue flicked out and licked up his thigh, catching the fluid there. He felt like he’d been shocked in the best possible way, back arching. Bellamy grinned against his thigh, nipping gently at the tender skin there before shifting, lifting Murphy’s thighs onto his shoulders and running his tongue up one again. 

Murphy groaned, reaching down to tangle his fingers in Bellamy’s hair, urging him on. It did the trick. Bellamy ran his tongue slowly, teasingly over Murphy’s hole, moaning deep at the taste of him. He couldn’t help but dive right in, kissing and licking at the omega’s entrance, working his tongue, then a finger, then two, into the already loosened muscle. It wasn’t long before Murphy was writhing, on the edge of coming, heels scrambling against Bellamy’s back. 

“Were you touching yourself before I came up? Fingering yourself?” asked Bellamy gruffly, kissing at Murphy’s thigh. 

It took a moment for Murphy’s addled brain to comprehend the question, but he nodded. “Fuck. Yes. Why’re you stopping?” 

“I want you to come on my knot. Not my fingers,” said Bellamy, pulling out of Murphy and sitting back on his heels, letting the omega’s legs slide down off him. He pulled off his shirt, throwing it into the pile of Murphy’s clothes, and followed it quickly with his pants and underwear. 

Murphy’s mouth went a little dry as he saw Bellamy naked. He wet his lips slowly with his tongue. His cheeks, nose, and chest were splotchy pink. Bellamy was lean, well muscled, with scars of his own on tan skin. Murphy’s eyes were drawn down almost immediately to Bellamy’s impressive cock. Long and thick and hard, Murphy could already see the knot starting to swell at the base, and he wondered for a moment if that was going to even fit inside him. 

His worries were quickly thrown out the window as Bellamy leaned in and kissed him properly for the first time. Murphy was stunned for a moment, but responded quickly, wrapping his arms around Bellamy’s shoulders.  The alpha pulled Murphy into his lap, deepening the kiss, letting his tongue slip into his mouth. His cock pressed up against Murphy’s ass, hips pushing it against him instinctively. 

Murphy panted as he broke the kiss, needing to breathe. He rolled his own hips down against Bellamy, desperation growing, badly wanting the alpha inside him. “C’mon. Fuck me, Bellamy. Alpha.” 

Bellamy let out a soft growl at the last word, and his desire to go slow was immediately thrown by the wayside. He lined himself up with the omega’s soft entrance and pushed inside in one fluid movement. 

Murphy let out a loud cry at the sudden, deep intrusion, head flung back and fingernails biting into Bellamy’s shoulders. It was so much to take all at once, but his heat took the edge off the ache. All he could feel was the way the alpha’s cock pressed up against his sweet spot and deeper up into him. He could feel it in his gut. 

Bellamy gripped Murphy’s hips tight, tight enough to bruise, but it was the only way he could keep from tipping them forward and pounding the omega into the floor like an animal. Only after he felt Murphy relax ever so slightly did he start to move, bucking his hips up into that heat. 

“Fuck, Murph, you’re so tight,” he panted, kissing at Murphy’s neck again. He wanted to bite him- mark him as his own. 

Murphy couldn’t make himself answer, just panting and letting out breathless moans with each of Bellamy’s powerful thrusts. He felt like he was going to fall apart, and he knew he wouldn’t last long. Shakily, he pushed Bellamy down onto his back, shifting to straddle his hips. He started to ride him, crying out as each thrust at this new angle drove the alpha’s thick cock into his prostate. He picked up the pace, riding him hard and fast, thighs flexing and straining. 

Bellamy groaned, head falling back on the floor with a thud. He rolled his hips to meet each of Murphy’s movements. He could feel his knot starting to swell, and he knew he wouldn’t last too much longer. He reached out, wrapping his hand around Murphy’s cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. He wanted the omega to come first. Show him how good he was. 

Murphy let out a wild cry of Bellamy’s name. He was too far gone to care who heard them. Not that anyone would care at the moment anyway. “Bell... Bellamy. Fuck. Knot me. Fill me up ‘n breed me.” 

Just the thought alone, however irrational, was enough to send Murphy tipping over the edge, coming hard in the alpha’s hand, legs giving out under him and burying Bellamy’s cock deep inside him. Bellamy growled, deep and primal, and forced himself up and forward, shoving Murphy down onto his back. He hoisted the omega’s legs up onto his hips and started a fast pace fucking into him. 

Murphy cried out at the sudden change, the sudden overstimulation. His whole body thrashed, but Bellamy kept him in place. Everything was too much. Then, he felt Bellamy still, a deep moan emanating from him as his knot swelled, locking him inside the omega as he came, painting Murphy’s insides. Teeth dug into Murphy’s neck, marking him there as well. 

Murphy panted heavily, trying to catch his breath as he came down from his high. His legs were trembling from exertion, and his neck ached now, despite Bellamy’s soft kisses to the new bitemark. The alpha slowly rolled them onto their sides to make things more comfortable. The knot shifting inside of him, pressing into his oversensitive walls made Murphy shudder, a pathetic noise escaping his lips. 

“Sorry,” murmured Bellamy, also obviously coming down. 

“S’okay.” 

Things were quiet for a while as Bellamy rubbed Murphy’s lower back, holding him close against his chest. Murphy rested his head on the alpha’s shoulder, wondering how this was going to end up. Bellamy had said he wanted him, but Murphy began to second-guess him, wondering if it had just been a lie to get him to fuck him. Was he going to hate him again after this? Or would things just go back to normal as if nothing had ever happened? He wasn’t sure which was worse. His brain began to spiral, and it obviously showed in his face because Bellamy broke him out of his thoughts. 

“Hey. You’re scowling.” 

Murphy looked up at him. “That’s just how my face looks.” 

“No it’s not. You have a nice smile. What’s wrong?” 

It was a long minute before Murphy answered, trying to figure out a good way to phrase things, grey eyes wandering, looking anywhere but in Bellamy’s eyes. “... Earlier you said you wanted me. Before all of this happened. Was that just alpha bullshit?” 

“Murphy. John. Look at me.” Bellamy’s voice was serious. 

The omega managed to drag his eyes to look back into Bellamy’s. 

“I’m  _ never _ gonna let you go again.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a lot sappier than I planned there at the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Song of the Fic: Pour Some Sugar on Me by Def Leppard


End file.
